


soup day

by Ender12300



Series: ultimate failures (tm) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Texting, text-fic, werewolves are still a thing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: derek-and-broody: i'm calling a pack meeting.derek-and-broody: please come quickly.point-n-shooty: shit what happened??truealfalfa: is any1 hurt??derek-and-broody: what? no? stiles made too much soup and he doesn't know what to do with it.catwoman: you got me really freaked out therederek-and-broody: sorry.





	soup day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am so sorry for posting so late. I've been trying to post a chatfic every 2 days or so, and a chapter of 'on sparks and recovery' at least every 3-4 days, and so far it's working out... okay. Thank you for reading!

_10:27, Sunday, 12/10/17_

ultimate failures

 

 **derek-and-broody:** i'm calling a pack meeting.

 **derek-and-broody** : please come to the House quickly.

 **point-n-shooty:** shit what happened??

 **truealfalfa:** is any1 hurt??

 **derek-and-broody:** what? no? stiles made too much food and he doesn't know what to do with it.

 **catwoman:** you got me really freaked out there

 **derek-and-broody:** sorry.

 **literal-puppy:** wait what kind of food tho

 **spark-of-snark:**  a bunch of soup and a weirdly large amount of sandwiches

 **literal-puppy:** hell yeah

_11:23, Sunday, 12/10/17_

**truealfalfa:** ok when u sed a weirdly large amont of s/ws, i didnt thnk u ment ths much

 **scream-queen:** how are these sandwiches so massive

 **spark-of-snark:** idk but i also made some raviolli, just in case yall didnt want sandwiches

 **catwoman:** shit you have pasta??? 

 **spark-of-snark:** oh sorry do you not like it?

 **catwoman:** I LOVE IT!! me and boyd'll be righty there

 **scream-queen:** *boyd and I

 **catwoman:** oh shut up

 **lizardking:** hey that's lydia you're talking to

 **derek-and-broody:** stop fighting and come eat the food. it's getting cold.

 **crosse-me-again:** hey can i come over too?

 **derek-and-broody:** sure.

 **crosse-me-again:** yaY!!!!! hale house right?

 **literal-puppy:** yeah, but hurry

 **literal-puppy:** the food is being eaten really quickly

 **spark-of-snark:** oh shit peter's here you might not want to come

 **spark-of-snark:** wait eperetr s tryi0rgn to tkja

 **scream-queen:** peter just took stiles's phone, if anyone was wondering.

 **spark-of-snark** _has added_ **crispycreepercorpse**   _to the chat_

 **crispycreepercorpse:** Hello kiddos

 **spark-of-snark:** this was not done willingly okay

 **point-n-shooty:** wait peter your name is crispycreepercorpse?

 **crispycreepercorpse:** Yeah, what's wrong with that?

 **catwoman:** both boyd and i are judging you very harshly

 **crosse-me-again:** oh shit yeah that's a lot of food

 **derek-and-broody:** exactly, now start eating it before it starts to rot and go to waste.

 

_4:19, Sunday, 12/10/17_

 

 **literal-puppy:** holy shit guys its SNOWING!!!!!

 **catwoman:** wait whaaaaat

 **spark-of-snark:** WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **literal-puppy:** stiles chill

 **catwoman:** yeah why dont you go outside becaUSE ITS SNOWING!!

 **crosse-me-again:** we live in california is it even cold enough to snow

 **scream-queen:** especially with all those forest fires down in LA.

 **silent-but-deadly:** To be fair, we do live in Northern California, and it is the middle of December.

 **lizardking:** wait boyd you can talk?

 **silent-but-deadly:** Just for that comment, I'm not going to talk for a very long time, now.

 **point-and-shooty:** jackson the hell was that for??

 **catwoman:** noooo!!! boyd baby come back!!!

 **catwoman:** asshole jackson

 **lizardking:** D:

_5:23, Sunday, 12/10/17_

 

 **point-n-shooty:** it's so weird that the sun is almost completely down at 5 PM now

 **literal-puppy:** yeah

 **catwoman:** yeah

 **scream-queen:** yeah

 **truealfalfa:** yeah

 **point-n-shooty:** good talk

 **literal-puppy:** yeah

 **catwoman:** yeah

 **scream-queen:** yeah

 **truealfalfa:** yeah

_8:12, Sunday, 12/10/17_

 

 **literal-puppy:** hey is it okay if we all have a pack sleepover at derek's

 **literal-puppy:** i know we have school tomorrow but can we anyway

 **spark-of-snark:** im cool with it

 **catwoman:** hell yeah, boyd says sure as well

 **derek-and-broody:** okay, but dont make a mess.

 **scream-queen:** yeah, i finished all my homework.

 **truealfalfa:**  shit sry i frgot bout my hw, can i brng it

 **scream-queen:** as long as you actually do it, yeah.

 **truealfalfa:** :D

 **crispycreepercorpse:** Just don't yell. That's my only remark.

 **lizardking:** okay.

 **crosse-me-again:** i can come, as long as im welcome?

 **spark-of-snark:** hell yeah you are

 **point-n-shooty:** i can come too!

 **literal-puppy:** yay!!

 

_10:12, Sunday, 12/10/17_

**spark-of-snark** _sent a video to_ ultimate failures

_(video)_

_The whole pack is stuffed in the living room, floor covered in mattresses, pillow, and blankets. The couchs are empty, save for one where Peter was sitting, in order to have all the members together on the floor. The lights are still on, but the Christmas lights have also been turned on. The TV is playing a movie in the background, but not many are watching. Most are simply lying on the makeshift beds, talking and laughing among themselves. Erica and Boyd are already asleep, cuddling as they snore away. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson laugh in the background at a joke Scott made. Danny is sitting next to Isaac, who gives an adoring smile to Danny. Stiles pans the camera to catch all this. Derek is sitting up next to Stiles, propped up on a couch and looking at the pack._

**Stiles:** "Hey, what's up?"

 **Derek:** "Are you filming me?"

 **Stiles:** "Not just you. Don't get your ego worked up!"

_Derek grumbles, almost childishly, and huffs whiles sinking down onto the ground. The two fall silent, watching over their pack. Their family._

 

_(end video)_

 

_10:58, Sunday, 12/10/17_

**spark-of-snark** _sent a photo to_ ultimate failures

_(photo)_

_It's the pack, all cuddled together on the mattresses and blankets on the floor. The lights have been turned off, so the Christmas lights give a warmer effect over the picture. Derek, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Scott, and Lydia are already asleep while Jackson and Isaac are drifting off. Danny is wrapped around Isaac, winking at the camera. Peter had not retreated to his bedroom in the House, choosing to stay on the couch instead. Their family was whole._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I apologize for posting this even shorter fic so late! I want to make them longer, but I don't really know where to add the parts, so I guess I was stuckwith posting this! Thank you for reading! Give some kudos and comments if you liked this one!


End file.
